swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Karkarodon
Karkarodon Species data created by d20 Radio Boards users Flagwaver, angelicdoctor, PiercedGeek, Smugglers_Paradise, and FULONGAME. Karkarodons are an aquatic, shark-like Species with sharp teeth and webbed hands and feet, able to swim at high velocity. They are known for their intimidating visages and blunt personalities. During the Clone Wars, most Karkarodons sided with the Confederacy, going so far as to assist in the coup on Mon Calamari. Karkarodon Characteristics Personality: Karkarodons are brutal and aggressive aquatics, whose blunt personalities and humorless minds make them difficult to relate to other Species. Like the Quarren, the Karkarodon are bitter about being representing in the Senate by the Mon Calamari. Physical Description: Karkarodons have slim bodies, black-pitted eyes, and webbed hands and feet. Their shark-like heads have pointed noses, gill slits, and many rows of razor-sharp teeth, which they use when attacking, eating and ripping apart their enemies. Age Groups: '''Karkarodons age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: Karkarodons are natives from the shallow ocean world of Karkaris, which neighbours Mon Calamari in the Nilgaard Sector of The Outer Rim Territories. Languages: Karkarodon communicate with their own native language of Karkarodon, and most learn to speak Basic. Example Names: Jorkat, Lan Cathida, Riff Tamson, Triodus Mokara. Adventurers: Karkarodon rarely travel off Karkaris, choosing to join their planetary militia as Soldiers and Scouts. Those that do leave are often Scoundrels, jaded outlaws without remorse. Karkarodon Species Traits Karkarodons share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Karkarodons receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Wisdom and Charisma. Karkarodon possess keen predatory intellect, but are susceptible to being goaded into rash actions. * Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Karkarodons have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Karkarodons have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a swim speed of 4 squares. * Breathe Underwater: As aquatic creatures, Karkarodon can’t drown in water. * Expert Swimmer: '''A Karkarodon may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Karkarodon may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Rage: '''Once per day, a Karkarodon can fly into a Rage as a Swift Action. While Raging, the Karkarodon temporarily gains a +2 Rage bonus on melee attack rolls and melee damage rolls, but cannot use Skills that require patience and concentration, such as Mechanics, Stealth, or Use the Force. A fit of Rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 5 + the Karkarodon's Constitution modifier. ** At the end of it's Rage, the Karkarodon moves -1 Persistent step along the Condition Track. The penalties imposed by this Persistent Condition persist until the Karkarodon takes at least 10 minutes to recuperate, during which time the Karkarodon can't engage in any strenuous activity. * '''Natural Weapon: '''A Karkarodon has a Natural Weapon, in the form of a powerful bite attack. When a Karkarodon makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapon, dealing 1d6 points of Piercing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Karkarodon is always considered armed with their Natural Weapon. * '''Scent: Karkarodons have a keen sense of smell. At close range (Within 10 squares), Karkarodons ignore Concealment and Cover for purposes of Perception checks, and take no penalty from poor visibility while Tracking. The range increases to 15 squares if the Karkarodon is underwater. * Special Equipment: Karkarodons cannot breathe air, and require special suits to avoid Suffocating. Replacement suits cost 3,000 credits, and are Rare to find outside of Karkaris. Karkarodon characters begin play with a suit at no additional cost. * Automatic Languages: All Karkarodons can speak, read, and write both Basic and Karkarodon. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Karkarodons